Living Dolls
by fkaindi94
Summary: Kim Sunggyu, egois dan ekspresif, begitu kata Park Min Yon, gadis Thailand yang sedang menyelesaikan skripsinya di Korea, untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, dia menjadi assistant Leader INFINITE tersebut oleh temannya, Hyoan. Sikap Sunggyu yang terlampau kasar dan tidak dapat mengendalikan emosi pada Min Yon membuat Sung Yeol selalu berada didekat Min Yon. Bad Summary ! Enjoy Reading !


Author : Oarakai/ fkaindi94

Main Cast :

- Kim Sunggyu (INFINITE)

- Park Min Yon (Kaew FFK)

And Other … Find by yourself [INFINITE member]

Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship

Rate : G (General Audiences)

Chaptered 1/?

Disclaimer : They're belongs to GOD and themselves

[!] Judul fanfiction ini author ambil dari salah satu judul lagu One Ok Rock – Living Dolls. Ini fanfiction pertama author yang cast member INFINITE, entah kenapa suka sama sifat dari Kim Sunggyu ^^ Kalau Cast perempuan, author suka banget sama salah satu member FFK Thailand namanya Jarinya Sirimongkolsakul a.k.a Kaew .. Nah untuk bahasa, author kesusahan membuat fanfiction dengan bahasa yang easy going, jadi … ENJOY READING !

**Min Yon POV**

Aku duduk di pojok, ada tempat remang di ruangan yang terang. Ini redup di semua tapi setidaknya itu tidak terang seterang bagian lain dari ruangan. Langit di luar masih gelap, matahari belum naik. Ruang dalam yang tenang, dan kosong dari orang-orang. Tanpa suara, kecuali untuk sesekali denting sendok dan cangkir, deru mesin, dan menetes dari cairan cokelat gelap. 05:50. Di kantin rumah sakit.

.

.

Ia datang, hampir semenit kemudian setelah aku bertanya, uap putih yang menguap cepat dan tiba-tiba datang.

1 cangkir.

Ini gelap, pahit, dan hanya saja aku kemudian memutuskan, bahwa cangkir kecil tidak sebanding dengan nafsu makanku.

2 cangkir.

Baunya bagus, dan itu, aroma tetap hidup bahkan setelah itu, pergi. Ini, tidak kuat meskipun, sepertinya untuk menyelesaikan sendiri dalam dan nyaman.

3 cangkir.

Ini menenangkanku, tidak banyak, tapi hanya cukup. Kecemasan datang kembali meskipun dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku harus minum sesuatu yang lebih kuat dan asam untuk membela diri semua bersama-sama. Sake. Tapi kemudian terpukul karena aku di bawah umur dan semua itu tidak layak untuk perempuan tak kuat mabuk sepertiku.

cangkir ke 4.

Ini memberi aku waktu untuk berpikir, dan pada saat pikiran aku sarat dengan kafein, aku tidak memiliki ruang yang tersisa untuk memikirkan hal lain. Aku memperbaiki jaketku, dan pergi. 5 cangkir kopi dalam waktu dua jam tampaknya banyak untuk satu masalah. Aku membalas senyum meyakinkan bahwa tidak banyak salahnya.

Cangkir menghangatkan tanganku di pagi hari yang sangat dingin dan keberanian entah bagaimana dalam pikiranku ketika berjalan di jalan menuju; ruang ICU.

Aku memasuki gedung dan berjalan melalui labirin pencahayaan redup, dinding putih, dan lukisan digantung di koridor, kursi panjang yang berjajar di depan ruangan panjang yang berujung pada jendela dengan cahaya yang terang. Ruang ICU. Aku berjalan ke dalam untuk melihat dan aku berjalan lebih lambat daripada biasanya. Langkah demi langkah aku datang. Dinding tidak pernah tampak menakutkan sebelumnya.

Aku berhenti. Tiga meter dari pintu masuk saat aku mengangkat cangkir ke bibirku, mengambil kafein dalam apa pun. Sedetik kemudian aku telah meninggalkan sedikit ampas kopi di cangkir kertas. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam, membiarkan apa pun dalam kopi yang mengambil alih otak dan naluriku, tiba-tiba mabuk kafein.

Tanpa diundang, aku masuk ke ruangan, melemparkan cangkir kosong di tempat sampah.

5 cangkir.

.

.

.

Kim Sunggyu. Egois dan ekspresif, dimata Park Min Yon, ia begitu. Ia sibuk dengan jadwal menyanyinya. Namun, dua hari ini jadwal tak ia laksanakan. Saat ini. Dari kaca besar, kulihat laki-laki itu terbujur lemah. Cairan murni bening mengalir melalui tabung kabel panjang. Satu tetes pada detik kemudian, sampai meluncur menuruni dinding terowongan plastik bening ke dalam logam perak terhubung ke vena yang berada di simpul, setidaknya dia dapat beristirahat normal. Tak seperti biasa, saat dia disibukkan dengan kontrak yang harus dia jalani.

"Min Yon…"

Aku menoleh saat sebuah suara langkah terdengar dari lorong ini. Seorang laki-laki, berambut cepak dengan langkah riang berjalan menuju ditempatku saat ini. Tepat 4 meter di sampingku. Tangan kanan tak kalah berat jinjing dengan tangan kiri. Aku kembali memalingkan pandanganku pada laki-laki itu sembari duduk di kursi panjang koridor putih. Menundukkan kepala, rambut pendek ini terurai menutupi sebagian wajah.

"Sudah 2 hari di Rumah Sakit, pulanglah!"

Aku menggeleng. Ini salahku, dia terbaring diruang ICU.

"Sebentar lagi, Woohyun kesini. Kau, pulang denganku."

Aku tak menjawab. Disisi lain, tubuhku mulai lelah, tanpa ada waktu istirahat normal selama dua hari terakhir.

"Ikut saja, tak usah bawel. Ada saat kau harus membiarkan Sunggyu sendiri"

Aku terdiam. Menyeka kembali rambutku yang mulai terurai ke bawah.

"Natal lusa, kau sudah menyiapkannya?"

Aku menghela nafas berat, "Aku sedang tidak ingin merayakannya."

"Hhh… kau ini. Bagaimana Tuhan akan memberimu keberuntungan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, dia beranjak dari kursi dan masuk ke ruangan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, setelah ku letakkan ini" sebelum masukia berkata, dia tersenyum kecil.

Lee Sung Yeol, nama laki-laki itu. Setidaknya aku dapat menemukan nama itu di buku alumni SMP-ku. Dia teman satu kelasku.

TBC

Continue or Delete ? REVIEW :p


End file.
